blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
The Sirens
Blurb The Sirens. At least,that's what they call themselves.They haven't caused any harm to RiverClan.In fact,they help out greatly.No one knows why,but prey has increased since they arrived. But Wave,a young member of the group,knows what her family is doing,destroying the Clan from the inside.And she must helplessly watch. Fishpaw,a young apprentice,befriends Wave and soon learns of a danger beyond Clan rivalries and the coming leaf-bare. Prologue Reef's blue eyes sparkled,large and glowing.“I'm sorry,what border?" The cat,a tabby,hissed.“RiverClan border.This is our territory." The beautiful tortioseshell looked at the small band travelling with her.They all radiated power and glamor in a way the tabby didn't understand.As if on cue,all of them blinked their startiling blue eyes,as bright as sunlight,as dark as the twilight shadows. Reef,whom the tabby assumed was the leader,purred softly.“We didn't know,and we apologize,"she breathed,letting her eyes make up for the lack of volume.“We were...just passing through.Could we stay the night on your territory?"She edged closer.“You seem like a reasonable cat." The tabby relaxed as he stared into the hypnotic eyes of the tortioseshell who could have asked him to do anything in the world.And she knew it. “Alright..."the cat said softly,“But Stripestar needs to meet you,first." The small band smiled,letting him see their eyes.Even the youngest of them knew that she could have anything they asked.Of course,when you have whatever you want,you are never happy.And these cats knew that,too. So they would take what they like and abandon it when they lost interest.It was a game to the Sirens. And the Sirens had just been escorted to RiverClan camp. Chapter 1 Wave loved adventure. She was the most mischevious of her littermates,and,in turn,the outcast of her family.But the little silver she-cat did not mind.She explored with the warriors and trained with the apprentices,just like a Clan cat.But now,she thought,it would have been better if she had spent more time with her family,learning what they wanted her to know instead of Clan ways.If she had,she might not be in this mess. Backed up against the tree,Wave glared at the other cats. “She has RiverClan stink on her,"One of them hissed. A smaller one,more like an apprentice,snarled at her,“Where is your mentor?" “I d-don't have one,"Wave stuttered,“I'm n-n-not an apprentice." One snorted.“Too old to be a kit,too young to be a warrior." “But I'm not an apprentice." The first cat who had hissed at Wave looked at her,his green eyes staring into hers.“Then who are you?" Whatever you want,Wave,just take it. “I wish you would let me go,"She purred in a silky voice.Her blue eyes blinked dazzlingly.She knew without a doubt she was a beautiful cat,but it was her Siren blood that made her powerful.She had an energy no cat could resist. If she used it right. The cats hesitated. “I should be leaving,"she mewed,her voice barely above a whisper,her eyes reflecting in theirs. The apprentice looked at the others.“I don't like this." The third cat nodded.“Who are you?"he asked. Wave hunched against the tree,her blue eyes wide,trying to look scared. “She can't be more than a kit,"the first said,then,turning to Wave,“Go back to RiverClan." Wave nodded and ran.Most cats didn't doubt the Sirens.Why did these? “Wave!"Conch exclaimed as the silver cat came into camp,“Where were you?" “I..."Wave hesitated.Conch wouldn't like that she was exploring.Again. Still,goings on were fairly normal in camp.Reef and Stripestar could be heard talking near the leader's den.Wave heard the tortioseshell talking in a lower voice,more ominous.She was out to win.Whatever they were discussing,it was important. Sand and Shell were playing with Rainkit and Foxkit,probably unfairly. “Where is Fins?"Wave asked her mother. Conch shrugged.“I don't know.Hunting,I think." Yes,just another normal day in RiverClan camp.The warriors didn.t even notice the Sirens anymore.They just went about.Some of them had become so accustomed to the blue-eyed cats that they rarely put up a dight for anything. Life was good. Chapter 2 “Fishpaw!Darkpaw!Sagepaw!"The Clan cheered. Fishpaw noticed that the Sirens didn't.They never did.Just watched in amusement.The leader,a tortioseshell named Reef,looked at her with her blue gaze,and Fishpaw shifted uncomfortably.Dewfur looked down at her curiously. Apprentice.''FINALLY!To Fishpaw,it seemed like she had waited for this for forever. Darkpaw and Sagepaw stood side by side.Fishpaw looked nothing like her brothers,who were big and strong with startling red fur.She was,on the other hand,small and dainty and had dull brown fur. As she sat vigil that night,she looked at the leaves on the trees,brilliant colors even in the dark. Out of a small den just at the edge of camp,Fishpaw thought she saw blue eyes glowing,bright orbs of darkness in the night.Hypnotic. A Siren. As a kit,she hadn't trusted them.They come in with smiles and purrs of amusement,but they do next to nothing.Still,Fishpaw couldn't think of a reason to dislike them. That alone was a warning. The blue eyes of the Siren crept closer.Fishpaw stiffened. As the cat grew closer,though,Fishpaw could recognize the cat. A golden tom named Fins.His fur stuck up in places and his ears were pricked as if hunting. “Fishpaw?"He whispered.His voice was hard,not the soft tone she had associated with Sirens. The apprentice glanced at her brothers,who were across the clearing,whispering.Of course they were.She rolled her eyes. Fishpaw turned back to Fins.“What do you want?" The tom glanced at his den,and then at each of the tiny shelters the Sirens lived in.“I have to tell you this,"he started,“But you can.t tell any other cat,not yet.Alright?" She swallowed,the nodded. “The Sirens - the others - are gaining power here in RiverClan.Reef is practically equal to the deputy."He froze as a cat came out of one of the other dens.Her blue eyes were all Fishpaw could see,and she didn't recognize the smell. “Fins?"A soft,beautiful tone said.“Come back and leave the apprentice be." Fins didn't go. “Fins,what is so important for her to know?"The she-cat asked,her tone dropping instantly.The odd power Fishpaw connected with these cats faded along with her voice. “Nothing,"Fins grumbled. He looked back at Fishpaw.“Don't listen to any of them.It's a trap." Then he was gone. “Dewfur!"A little Siren said,“Could I go with you?''Please?" Dewfur purred in amusement.“I suppose so."She turned to lead Fishpaw and the Siren out of camp when she paused.“Wave,does your mother know you're leaving camp?" The little silver cat - Wave,Fishpaw assumed - nodded enthusiastically.“Yes." “Alright,"Dewfur mewed.“I guess we have a guest today,"she said to Fishpaw. Wave smiled happily as she followed the Clan cats out of camp. Fishpaw laughed as Wavepaw eagerly listened to every word Dewfur said as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. Fishpaw ignored the fact that she should probably be listening just as closely. “Wave,"Fishpaw asked when they returned to camp,She turned.“Do you know where Fins is?" The silver cat shook her head. The apprentice sighed. “Okay...thanks anyway." Chapter 3 Category:Fanfiction Category:In progress